


Dancing With a Monkey

by words_are_like_colors



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute Sarumi, Dancing, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mikoto Souh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi decides to take Misaki to The Dance, a dance that happens in the middle of the year. At this dance, four different schools (Scepter 4, Homra, Jungle, Silver) join for the dance. It's very common for the schools to meet so everyone knows everyone, all at the dance are seniors. Even Anna who is grown up. So anyways. They go to the dance and they got picked for the snowball and Fushimi got a picture that he really doesn't want anyone to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With a Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I just realized I had written this for SarumiFest and forgot about it! Sorry!  
> Idk if this is just gonna be a one time thing or a whole fic. We just have to wait and see.  
> Song is Lady in Red by Chris De Burgh

"Come on Misaki, we're going to be late." Fushimi sat back on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to hurry up and get dressed. 

"Shut up Asshole,” Yata yelled from the bedroom, just was he opened the door and walked out. He held his shoes in his hands as he walked to the couch. 

Tch. Fushimi stood up. "You don't even know how to tie a tie." He smirked and reached forward to help the smaller boy. He ignored the threatening growl and with a quick swipes of his hand, Yata's shirt was buttoned up and his tie tied properly. 

"Why are we even going to this stupid dance. Nobody even knows about our re-re-... Us!" Yata slipped his shoes on, blushing slightly. 

Fushimi took the time to open the door and ruffle Yata's chestnut hair before walking out to the car and answering. "I thought this would be a good time to show people.” 

Yata's cheeks were dusted pink as he got into the car, wondering on what people thought about them. He shut the door and looked outside. He didn't want to look at Fushimi. That would just increase the awkwardness _It's not people haven't noticed us yet. But why now?! Stupid monkey._

Fushimi parked and Yata hopped out of the car, still embarrassed. When the taller put his arm around the shorter’s shoulders, he proceeded to shrug off the taller man's arm which was slung around his shoulders but Fushimi tightened his grip. Yata rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a frown. They walked up to the ticket counter where the short lady raised an eyebrow at them. Yata bit his lip and looked down, trying to keep the urge to punch Fushimi at bay. "Tickets?" 

"Sure.” Fushimi reached into his coat and brought out two tickets and handed them to the woman. 

"Going to meet your dates I presume." The lady smiled at the two boys as she typed their names into the computer marking that they showed up at the dance. 

Yata stiffened a little as Fushimi spoke. "Ah, you're wrong. I already have my little girl here." 

"I'm not a girl!" Yelped Yata, blushing bright red as he elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs, a oomph sounded in reply. The red dragged the blue by his collar inside the building, ignoring the wide eyes of surprise given by the woman. "What was that for?! Not EVERYONE needs to know," Yata hissed once inside, people milling around them. 

Fushimi shrugged. "So? I'm getting something to drink. Want anything?" Yata’s hand fell from his shirt as he stood back up. 

_Huff._ "No." Yata stuffed his hands in his pockets as Fushimi left. He walked over, seeing his friend Anna sitting in a chair. Her pale legs crossed, her delicate fingers drummed on her knee as she watched people dance. Her head snapped up as Yata came near. "Hello Yata-chan." Her dark red and black dress was cut short at her knees, the dress forming to her body beautifully. At least she wasn't wearing her usually dress. 

"Hey.” Yata fell back into the chair next to her. His eyes scanned the room. Noise of people laughing and the catchy music rang against their eardrums as the lights shone into their eyes. Excitement was bouncing off of the people dancing, girls and boys alike. Yata closed his eyes for a moment to take in the noise and excitement. 

"Fushimi came with you didn't he? It would be weird if your boyfriend didn't come with you.” Anna's voice drifted into his head. Yata bolted out of his chair in surprise and shock. 

His face flushed the color of his hair as he cried out. "He isn't my b-boy-.... Oh..." He fell back into his chair. "He _is_ my Boyf-f-friend.” Yata's face was still bright red as he glanced at Anna, who was smiling softly at him. 

"So he is here then?" 

Yata nodded. "Y-yeah.... He is getting a dr-" 

"Misaki? I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us." Yata yelped and flinched, seeing Fushimi walk over, a slick smirk plastered across his face. 

Fushimi ignored Yata's stuttering and sputtering and looked at Anna. "Hello Anna." 

"Hello Fushimi-kun." Anna smiled at him. Fushimi still had some sense to be nice to the red princess even know he moved to the blue school. Anna has always been an big impact on everyone who comes near her, enough of an impact to even make the stubborn Saruhiko soft. 

"Excuse me Yata and Fushimi." The girl stood up and bowed to the both of them before running off to Mikoto who was standing on the other side of the room. 

"Tch, maybe we should dance." 

"Huh?" Yata's amber eye were wide in surprise as he looked up at the his boyfriend. 

Fushimi had his head turned the other way, trying to hide his discomfort. "You heard me." 

Laughter bubbled up in Yata's chest as he pictured his boyfriend dancing but he shoved it down. "N-now?" 

"When else?" Their gazes met. "This is called a 'dance' for a reason." 

"Chu, I'm going to wait for the snowball." Yata stood up. "It's in a hour or so." 

"So you expect me to sit here for an hour? We might as well of stayed home asshole." His blue sharp gaze shot at Yata. 

"You wanted to come! You must of had a reason. Dumbass." 

"Free food? What would you come for Mi~sa~ki-?" He bent his head low enough so they were eye to eye. 

"Don't call me that in pub-" Fushimi's hand came up quickly to cup the shorter's chin and brought their lips together into a soft kiss. Yata's thoughts of punching him melted away as he connected their lips. Fushimi pulled back from the kiss and straightened up. "I get to call you want I want too." 

Misaki's face lit up again. "HEY! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" 

His boyfriend let out a laugh. "Yell louder and everyone will know." 

\- 

"THE SNOWBALL IS STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES." The announcement came over the speakers, making Dewa jump in his seat. Tch. Fushimi rolled his eyes. Here comes Misaki's dance he wanted. _Does he even know how to dance simply?_

Fushimi let out a sigh and finished off what he was eating. Munakata,class president, pushed his glasses back so they glared and stood up. "We might as well get ready." The others nodded and got out of their seats as well. Fushimi followed suit. 

"Fushimi! Fushimi! Creepy glasses!" A yelping came from behind him. The voice was too pippy and feminine to be Misaki's so he took the chance and turned around. "What?" 

"Fushimi!" He had turned around to see the strain, Neko, bouncing up to him. Her short dress was a light pink like her hair. "Here!" She shoved a letter into his hands and bouncing off with a "good luck!" Call behind her. 

He sighed and opened it, a photo and card slid out. _Fushimi and Yata-chan, you two will be the first dancers in the snowball. Good luck! \- (I'm not tell you who)_

His face paled at the letter then went to a uncharacteristically shade of dark red as he turned over the photo. He tucked into his pocket for later, mostly to tease Misaki. _I wonder if he got his own letter._ He quickly pushed through the crowd to find Misaki growling at Eric. "Come on." Fushimi grabbed Misaki's arm before he could protest and dragged him out to the middle of the room. 

"Oi! What is this about?!" The shorter pulled his arm out of his grip. 

His eyes sparked with mischief "Snowball Mi~sa~ki, we got chosen." 

"Huh?-" "THE SNOWBALL IS STARTING NOW. THE CHOSEN COUPLE IS FUSHIMI SARUHIKO & YATA MISAKI." The booming voice came over the loudspeakers. 

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright, I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance, They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_

"Can the little virgin even dance?" Fushimi smirked evilly at him, taking the chance to tease and embarrass the heck out of him. 

"Yes I can!" Misaki protested, not noticing that a ring of people had circled the pair and that music was just starting. 

"Show me." 

_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing, Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind;_

Chu. Misaki slid his hands over Fushimi's shoulders, taking the 'women' part of the simple dance. The blue put his hands on the shorter's hips, pulling them closer. The couple started to sway softly. 

Fushimi glanced around to see most of the blues frozen in surprise while the reds were clapping softly. A blush across his cheeks and he looked down. _Well. I'm getting a talking to soon._ He kept his eyes fixated on the ground. 

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek, There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I want to be, But I hardly know this beauty by my side, I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

"Embarrassed monkey?" Misaki pressed closer, trying to tease back. 

Fushimi shook his head. "No I'm not." which was clearly a lie since his face was red. 

"Show me then.” 

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing, I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,_

Fushimi rolled his eyes as he planted a small kiss on the tip of Misaki's nose, the back of his neck red from embarrassment. Crows of awes came from the crowd around them. For once in his whole life, Fushimi was a blushing mess, he was redder than the first time he had confessed that he really loved Misaki. 

Meanwhile, Misaki had decided to shove his face into Fushimi's shirt, hiding his own full on blush. "I'm going to kill you once we get home dìckhead." He muttered into the button up shirt. 

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away, And I have never had such a feeling, Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

"SNOWBALL" was called but the couple didn't move, still stuck in this state. After a moment of silence (except for the music), Fushimi pried himself from Misaki's death grip and whispered. "Find someone to dance with then kill me." He turned on his heel and headed to the closest person to him, not even paying attention until he came face to face with Munakata. 

He gave a slick grin and grabbed Fushimi's hips without hesitation, moving them closer to the middle of the circle. Saru tripped over his feet a few times but managed to steady himself once he had his hands on the president’s shoulders. 

Munakata being Munakata got really close to Fushimi. He smirked and whispered. “Did you like that picture you got? You and Yata need to find better places to sneak off to.” 

Horror crossed the younger’s face. _Has anyone else seen this. I will kill them if they did._ “So you were the one who pick us for the snowball.” 

Munakata chuckled and shook his head. “No. I didn't. I only took the photo.” 

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek, There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I want to be, But I hardly know this beauty by my side, I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

“SNOWBALL” Fushimi gratefully broke apart from his class president in search to find Yata again. _Hopefully he didn't pass out from embarrassment._

He soon found his boyfriend on the far side of the room with his arms around Mikoto’s neck. A rush of jealousy sparked and Fushimi took a few steps forward when Anna blocked his path. “Fushimi-kun. Can you dance with me? I asked Mikoto to dance with Misaki so…” 

Fushimi glanced at his red faced boyfriend then back at Anna and let out a sigh. “Alright.” He gently put his hands on her waist and she slipped her pale hands on his shoulders. 

_I never will forget the way you look tonight. The lady in red, the lady in red, The lady in red, my lady in red,_

_I love you_

~ 

“Saru! Where are we going?” Yata was being tugged along behind Fushimi by the wrist. His drink sloshed around in his cup as he was pulled. 

“Just outside.” He pushed open the doors and pulled him over to the side around a corner. 

Yata looked at him with wide eyes. “OI! What are you doing?” 

He just gave his boyfriend a look like ‘chill already’ and pulled the letter out of his jacket. “Do you know who picked us for the snowball?” 

“No?” Yata took the letter and read it over quickly. “Why do you ask?” 

_Tsk._ “Just reasons. Ok?” He clicked his tongue and put the letter away. He glanced down at his boyfriend. “Huh?” Yata grabbed at his boyfriend’s jacket and pulled out the photo. Fushimi instantly blushed pink, failing to hide his composer. 

Yata practically fainted. His whole face flushed red and the photo nearly fell out of his hands due to shaking. “Wha- wha-... Why…. What is - this!” He cried throwing the photo at him. 

“That's why I asked if you knew the sender. Munakata took the photo but he wasn't the one who sent the letter,” he sighed, quite use to seeing Yata freak out over this kind of thing. 

“B-but does …. anyone else know- about us k-ki-kis-” 

“No Misaki. Not that I'm aware of.” He cut him off and looked down at the picture. 

It was quickly recognizable. It was a few months ago at the annual school fair. The class presidents had come up with a theme for their classes. Scepter 4 was forced to wear blue uniforms while Homra had to look like tungs (Yata won't admit that they are pretty much tungs anyways). And in the picture they were…. Well pretty much making out fiercely behind one of the school buildings. Yata was on Fushimi’s lap grinding softly on his boyfriend while Fushimi attacked his mouth. 

_Hm…. Misaki never did say why he practically pushed me to the ground and sucked off my face….._ A smirk grew on his lips and he bent to be nose to nose with his boyfriend. “Mi~sa~ki~ Why did you start kissing me then at the fair?” 

“Wha..?!” He fell down onto his butt. His face was as red as a tomato. “N-no reason!” He squeaked out. 

“There is a reason~” Fushimi devilishly dropped to the ground, almost on top of him. Just to tease him. Yata hid his face in his hands, he whimpered and stayed silent for a moment, copulating what would happened to his pride before answering. He finally gave up after a moment. 

“You look s-se-sexy in that uni-... uniform…” 

The smirk widened if that was even possible. “Oh? I do? Maybe I should wear it more often.” _yes. I should. Misaki never gives me attention like that time. It would be a nice change once in awhile._ He thought. 

“Y-yeah.” He nodded, pulling his hands away from his face to look up at his boyfriend. Fushimi quickly pushed his lips against Yata’s, not even giving him a moment to push away as he forced his tongue into his mouth. Surprising, Yata let him in without hesitation. He fought for dominance in the kiss with more fury than usual. Usually he backs off and let's Fushimi take over because he will win anyways but this forcefulness makes Fushimi more excited than most of their kisses. 

“Uh…. Yata? Can I- oh!” 

Fushimi broke the kiss and looked up to see Eric standing there, his face red and wide eyes of surpass. Shit. Fushimi crawled off of his boyfriend and stood up. Pretending nothing happened, he slipped the photo back into his pocket and helped Yata up. “What?” The redhead snapped, obvious upset about not finishing the kiss or just trying to cover up his embarrassment. 

Eric itched the back of his neck and gave Fushimi a side glance before opening his mouth. “I-I…. Um…. C-can I ask you something?” 

“Ok?” 

“Do you l-like it when he-” he took a deep break before hurriedly finishing his sentence. “-he is inside you” 

“WHAT IS A KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!” Yata cried out. 

Fushimi chuckled. “You better answer that question Mi~Sa~Ki~” 

“Stop calling me that!” He growled defensively. “I'll answer if you go away” 

“Fine” He shrugged and went a little ways, just enough so he could hear but for them not to know that he was listening. 


End file.
